


Ecstasy in the Exodar

by MightierThanTheSword



Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Draenei/Human - Freeform, F/M, In Public, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Worgen/Draenei, partner-swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: Lovers Tala (human) and Tobias (worgen) partner-swap with a draenei couple in the Exodar.
Relationships: Male Draenei/Female Human, Male Worgen/Female Draenei
Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542742
Kudos: 10





	Ecstasy in the Exodar

Questing in the Azuremyst Isles was exhilarating for those who’d never been there before. The islands had their own unique kind of beauty, which the human Tala and her worgen lover Tobias had enjoyed exploring. After several days of questing together, they were heading to the Exodar, capital of the draenei civilisation, to collect their rewards for the services they had performed.

“This place is incredible!” said Tobias, gazing about him in wonder as they entered the glimmering, crystalline structure.

“They say it’s part of a crashed spaceship,” said Tala, “that brought the draenei here from another world.”

“Amazing!” said Tobias.

The pair collected their quest rewards and headed for the inn to celebrate. They had seen very few non-draenei in either the islands or the city, and the inn was no exception. Every customer they could see was a draenei, many of whom eyed the woman and worgen with curiosity. The innkeeper – or ‘caregiver’, as the draenei styled them – seemed a little surprised to see them, but was very friendly.

“It is a pleasure to see non-draenei here for a change,” he said warmly as he served them. “It is unusual to see other races in the Exodar, especially on Sharing Night. Are you here to participate?”

“Sharing Night?” said Tala. “What’s that?”

The caregiver blushed a darker shade of blue. “Oh, you are not aware?” he said, sounding flustered. “It is a draenei tradition. I assumed that is why you had come on this particular night.”

“We’ve been questing in the Isles,” Tobias told him. “It’s pure coincidence we’re here tonight. What is this tradition?”

“It is a night for sharing partners,” said the draenei with some embarrassment. “Couples come here to meet other like-minded couples, and they ... swap for a night.”

Tala and Tobias exchanged a glance. They had an adventurous sex life, and this was precisely the sort of thing they’d enjoy. “That sounds like fun,” the human said. “Other races are permitted to join in? It’s not just for draenei?”

“No, all are welcome,” said the caregiver.

“Well, in that case we’ll stick around and see if anyone fancies swapping with us,” said Tobias.

An hour or so later, a male and female draenei, holding hands, came over to the table the pair had taken. “Good evening,” said the male politely, “would you mind if we joined you?”

“Please do,” said Tala, gesturing to the empty chairs opposite them. “My name is Tala, and this is Tobias.”

“I am called Virek,” said the draenei, “and this is my wife, Maru.”

“We were wondering,” said Maru, “if the two of you are ... together? A couple?”

“Yes, we’re lovers,” said Tobias.

“Ah,” said Maru with a smile, “and ... you know it is Sharing Night here in the Exodar?”

“We’d heard,” Tala nodded. “Would you like to swap with us?”

“We would be keen to try it with different races,” said Virek eagerly. “Both of us have only been with other draenei previously. Have either of you had sex with a draenei before?”

Tala and Tobias both shook their heads. “Do you have somewhere we can go?” asked Tobias.

“We usually do it here, in public,” said Virek. “That way others can watch. But our home is nearby, if you do not like to be watched.”

“Actually, I find the idea of being watched quite exciting,” said Tala.

“Me too,” Tobias agreed.

“Excellent!” said Virek, rubbing his hands. “Then, shall we get started?” Without further ado, he began to strip. Maru followed suit. They quickly divested themselves of their garments, revealing pale blue bodies without a scrap of hair – whether that was because they removed it, or because they just naturally didn’t have any, neither Tala nor Tobias knew.

The human and worgen eyed the draenei’s genitals with interest. Virek’s cock, already standing to attention, was long and tapered, similar to Tobias’s but without the knot. It was larger than a human’s, but not as large as the worgen’s. Maru’s sex had only a single pair of labia, and no visible clit.

The two draenei were just as interested in their genitalia when they undressed, particularly when they saw Tobias’s sheath. He pumped it a few times with his hand to encourage his cock to emerge. “What is this, please?” Maru wanted to know, running her fingers over the bulge at its base, at present only slightly thicker than the rest of his shaft.

“That is my knot,” the worgen explained. “It swells during sex and ties the male and female together.”

“Oh! Like wolves!” she exclaimed. “I am sorry, but I do not think that will fit inside me when it gets larger.”

“That’s alright,” said Tobias, “I don’t have to knot you. If I may ask, where is your ... ah ... centre of pleasure?”

“The draenei clitoris is internal,” Maru said. “I know it is different in other races.”

“It’s external for humans,” said Tala. “I take it that doesn’t bother you, Virek?”

“No, why should it?” said the draenei. “This will be a most entertaining experience!”

He and his wife were clearly not the only ones who thought so – a small crowd of other draenei had gathered around them while they talked. Some of them were touching themselves, and one couple were already copulating.

“Do draenei kiss?” Tala queried.

“Indeed,” Virek answered. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He pulled her to him, his lips descending onto hers. The beard-like tendrils along his chin curled up around her face and brushed her cheeks as they kissed. Tala couldn’t help giggling.

“Sorry,” she said when he broke the kiss, “that tickles.”

“Perhaps you would enjoy their caress more elsewhere,” he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Perhaps I would,” she concurred. She sat down in the nearest chair and spread her legs. Virek kneeled between them and buried his face between her thighs. He licked her sex once, experimentally, and sat back, smacking his lips. “You taste different to a draenei female,” he commented, “but good.”

Tala pulled back her clitoral hood with her fingers and indicated her clit. “This is where the human clit is,” she told him. “It feels best if you lick there.”

Virek happily obliged, and Tala sighed in pleasure. As he licked, his beard-tendrils snaked up her thighs and stroked at her entrance, one or two of them slipping inside. “Ooh!” she cried out. It felt weird, but delightful.

Meanwhile, Maru had gone to her knees in front of Tobias and was sucking his cock. She couldn’t fit all of it into her mouth, but she was doing her very best and the worgen’s tongue was lolling out in ecstasy. All around them, draenei were pairing off and getting down to business. Moans, gasps, wet squelches and the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air.

“I would like to know how draenei pussy tastes,” said Tobias presently.

Maru pulled off his cock with a _pop_ and lay down on her back, legs akimbo. “I would like to know how that tongue feels, too,” she said.

“It feels fantastic,” Tala informed her. “Show her, Tobias.”

“Gladly.”

Maru squealed aloud when Tobias lapped at her sex with his lupine tongue. Unlike that of a draenei, it was long enough to work its way inside her and stimulate her clit, bringing her to a screaming orgasm in minutes. Her body spasmed against the floor, the sight and sound of her pleasure triggering a number of the watching draenei to climax themselves. One of them pulled out of his partner and shot his load all over her. The worgen and human were surprised to see it was blue in colour.

Tala was close to coming herself, both from watching and being watched, and from Virek’s ministrations to her sex. “I want you to fuck me now, Virek,” she said urgently.

He lifted his head from between her legs and licked his tendrils clean. “Certainly,” he said. “Do humans have a preferred position?”

“It’s different for everyone,” said Tala, “but I think I’d like you on top.” She stood, then lay down on the floor next to Maru. Virek settled himself between her legs, and entered her at just the same moment Tobias entered his wife. Both males began rutting into their partners, and both females threw back their heads in bliss.

Tobias leaned forward and covered Maru’s body with his own, supporting himself on his hands, but Virek remained on his knees, his tail winding around him and resting on Tala's belly. Its tip flicked back and forth across her clit as his cock moved in and out of her. It wasn’t long before both she and Maru were coming, shrieking out their pleasure.

“I’m close,” growled Tobias, “do you want me to come inside you?”

“Oh ... no ... could you pull out?” Maru requested. “I want to see it.”

Tobias slid his cock out of her, one hand jerking his length. The other went to grasp his knot, but Maru knocked it aside with her tail, wrapping the prehensile appendage around the swollen bulge and squeezing rhythmically. Tobias howled in ecstasy as he came, thick jets of seed spurting from him and spattering across her naked body, stark white against her blue skin.

“You can come inside me if you want, Virek,” Tala told her partner.

“I would like to come in your mouth, if you don’t mind,” he replied, huffing as his climax approached.

“Go ahead,” said Tala, “I’d love to know how draenei come tastes.” She opened her mouth wide in invitation.

Shuddering, Virek whipped his cock out of her sex and, straddling her upper body, shoved it between her lips. Tala sucked, and seconds later her mouth was flooded with warm, sticky seed. It was thicker than she was used to but not unpleasant – it had an odd hint of mint in its taste. She swallowed it all.

Breathless and satisfied, all four slumped down in a tangle of limbs, no-one quite sure who was holding whom and no-one really caring. They rested for a while, observing the draenei around them still frantically fucking. Eventually, Virek said: “Maru and I will probably head home now. You’re welcome to join us, if you wish.”

Tala and Tobias looked at each other. “Yes, please,” they said in unison.


End file.
